


Tout ne s’apprend pas dans les livres

by Ambrena



Series: Carte de Bibliothèque Entre les Pages : Albus et Scorpius (heptalogie gen) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hermy this Quidditch disaster, Hogwarts Fourth Year, I love her, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Harry Potter, mentions of Hermione Granger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carte de bibliothèque, section Vol : Quidditch !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tout ne s’apprend pas dans les livres

**Author's Note:**

> Tout est à JKR.

Albus balaya la bibliothèque d’un regard circulaire. Il n’arrivait pas à trouver Scorpius, alors qu’ils avaient rendez-vous ici. Il alla de tables en tables, en cherchant sa blondeur caractéristique.  
  
Il le trouva enfin, dans la section « Vol ». Son ami tournait les pages d’un livre à la couverture verte, l’air concentré.  
  
« Je ne voudrais pas être désagréable, Scorpy, commença-t-il en s’installant en face de lui, mais ce n’est pas en feuilletant _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ que tu deviendras moins nul à ce jeu.  
-Je ne me contente pas de le feuilleter, je l’ai emprunté, protesta faiblement le jeune homme. Et puis, je ne suis pas si mauvais.»  
  
Albus toussa d’une manière significative.  
  
« Je t’ai battu à absolument tous les matchs de cette année. » Il fit mine de réfléchir. « Oh, et attends, à tous ceux de l’année d’avant, aussi. Et celle d’avant. Désolé si la vie est injuste », conclut-il.  
  
Son interlocuteur se contenta d’émettre un grognement pour toute réponse.  
  
« Vois les choses en face : tout ne s’apprend pas dans les livres, conclut Albus en souriant. C’est l’une de mes tantes qui me l’a appris. »  
  
Il réalisa une pause.  
  
« Elle aussi, elle est nulle au Quidditch, d’ailleurs, maintenant que j’y pense.  
-Je ne suis pas certain que l’emploi du terme « aussi » soit justifié », commenta le Serpentard, rageur.  
-Bon, c’est vrai que Tatie Hermione est carrément lamentable sur un balai, admit-il. Déjà, elle a le vertige, et puis alors, je ne parle même pas de marquer des points. Alors que toi, tu fais un Poursuiveur correct. »  
  
Scorpius afficha une expression arrogante.  
  
« Correct, j’ai dit, insista-t-il. T’es pas non plus excellent.  
-Parce que toi, bien évidemment, tu l’es… persifla son compagnon.  
-J’ai pas dit ça ! se défendit-il.  
-Ça va, pas la peine de te fatiguer, fit le Malfoy. De toute manière, ça doit être de famille, de pas être très bon au Quidditch… J’ai regardé dans les galeries de trophée. Aucune ne porte le nom de mon père, alors que pour le tien… »  
  
Albus eut un regard fier.  
  
« Le plus jeune Attrapeur depuis un siècle !  
-Bizarre qu’il soit pas dans ce bouquin, d’ailleurs, remarqua Scorpius.  
-C’est normal, expliqua le Potter. C’est un vieux livre, quand même.  
-C’est vrai qu’il tombe en miettes… répondit-il en inspectant le manuel, qui comptait même plusieurs fiches d’emprunt tant il appartenait depuis longtemps à la bibliothèque. Hé, regarde ! La Tatie Hermione dont tu parles, elle l’avait emprunté, dans le temps. Deux fois, même !  
-Oui !, remarqua Al. Et c'est vrai qu'elle est super calée sur le plan technique et historique du jeu. C'est donc de là que ça vient... J'pense qu'elle voulait impressionner Papa et tonton Ron ! »  
  
Ils sourirent au spectacle de ce souvenir qui datait d’avant même leur naissance.

**Author's Note:**

> Si le sujet délicat des interactions d'Hermione avec le Quidditch vous intéresse, j'ai également écrit [un petit drabble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5753422) dessus.


End file.
